There has been an ongoing search for the convenient storage of handguns including but not limited to pistols and revolvers. Often, handguns are stored on their sides either in drawers or on shelves. Handguns take up significant space when stored in this manner. This is particularly troublesome for individuals who collect handguns and have limited storage space. This dilemma is compounded by the laws of some states and jurisdictions that require guns to be stored in locked enclosures such as gun safes, to prevent unauthorized use of guns by third parties. Most gun safes manufactured today do not provide a convenient means for storing multiple handguns within the safe in a space-saving manner. Space is a premium in a safe and the storage of multiple handguns quickly takes up available space in the safe. A convenient means for storing multiple handguns in any location and particularly in an enclosure having limited space such as a gun safe is desirable.